Mr. Dizzy
Mr. Dizzy is the twenty-fourth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Dizzy *'Color': Light Brown (Dark Brown in earlier prints) *'shape': Number 8 *'Gender ': Male *Hair:One tall line of black hair in his hat *'Family ': None *Love: (possibly) Little Miss Scatterbrain *Friends: Little Miss Dotty *Rivals:Little Miss Trouble, Mr. Uppity, Little Miss Naughty *Release date: 1976 *'Job': being silly and dumb *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Dizzy lives in Cleverland, where everybody is clever except for him - until, one day, because a pig and an elephant take advantage of him, he wishes himself clever as he drinks from a wishing well, despite being unaware of its magical properties. He returns and asks the pig, "What's fat and pink and goes Atishoo, Atishoo?" (This is replaced with "Achoo! Achoo!" in the US edition.) The pig is flummoxed until Mr. Dizzy tickles the pig's nose, causing him to sneeze and say, "Atishoo! Atishoo!" Next he asks the elephant, "What's large and grey and goes Dopit, Dopit?" The elephant is clueless until Mr. Dizzy ties a knot in the elephant's trunk, causing him to declare, "Dopit! Dopit!" and, addressing the readers, "I duppose doo dink dat's fuddy." International publications & translations Mr. Dizzy appears under the titles Monsieur Nigaud (French), Ο Κύριος Χαζούλης (Greek), 傷腦筋先生 (Taiwan), 우둔씨 (Korean), Unser Herr Dussel (German), Meneer Suizebol (Dutch), Fætter Dumbum (Danish), מר טושטוש (Hebrew), Senhor Bobo (Portuguese). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *The Clever Pig *The Clever Elephant *The Clever Bird *The Clever Worm Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Brainy (Is orange instead of light brown) *Mr. Christmas *Mr. Crosspatch *Little Miss Shy *The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) *Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy Sitting (TV) *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn(TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind...(TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious!(TV) *Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness(TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *Another Victory For Little Miss Splendid (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *What a mess, Little Miss Helpful(TV)(mentioned) *Mr. Dizzy Promises The Moon (TV) *Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood(TV) *Little Miss Busy, D.I.Y Teacher (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Sea Town(TV) *Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing(TV) *Little Miss Dotty Goes To Home Farm (TV) *Little Miss Wise's Day Out at the Fun Fair(TV) *Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint(TV) Counterparts *Rex (Toy Story series, both aren't smart.) *O (Alphablocks, both aren't smart.) *Dusty (Smoothie and Friends, both are brown.) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, both aren't smart.) *Lindsay (Total Drama, both wear something blue on their heads.) *Lightning (Total Drama, both are not smart.) *Toby (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are brown, However, Toby is much smarter than Mr Dizzy is.) *Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop, both are dumb.) *Little Ditcher (TUGS, both spin round, but Little Ditcher spun round once after being hit by Warrior's rock barge.) *Quick Draw McGraw (Hanna-Barbera, both are silly, lack intelllengence and wear rounded hats.) *Dizzy (Bob the Builder, both share the same name) *Spinner The Monster (Mikayla The Musical, both spin round.) *Mater (Cars series, both are brown and dumb) *Goofy (Disney, both are dizzy) *Dizzy (The Jungle Book, both share the same name) * Honk (Timbuctoo, both have the same body shape, wear hats and don't know much) *Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are not smart) *Dizzy (Animal Crossing, both have the same name and don't know a lot of things) *Leni Loud (The Loud house, both are dumb) *Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are spin round) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both aren't smart) *Bunnie Rabbot (Tiny Toon Adventures, both aren't smart) *Puffa (TUGS, both are dumb) Trivia *In earlier prints when Mr. Dizzy was published, he was dark brown instead of light brown. As of more recent publishing, he is light brown, although in some pages of more recent prints, he has appeared a medium brown. The reasons for his color change is unknown. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Book series Category:Characters with hats Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose